


Best of Five

by kettlepillow



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jaskier | Dandelion, Size Difference, Size Kink, Virgin Jaskier | Dandelion, Virginity Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 09:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22406041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettlepillow/pseuds/kettlepillow
Summary: Geralt wins Jaskier at a card game.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1416





	Best of Five

Geralt heard a crying child.

Rounding the street corner, he found a girl cradling her own knees as she sat on the floor and sobbed.

Knowing his effect on most adults, he figured approaching an already upset child was best done with the most unthreatening demeanour he could muster.  
The Witcher got off his mare and strapped both swords to Roach’s side before leading her over to the girl.

“Hello.” He tried.  
Her head shot up and she looked at him with wide eyes.

“Would you mind if I tied Roach to that fence behind you? She’s rather tired.”  
Shrugging, the girl looked back down and sniffled.

“You’re a Witcher… Can you kill a monster for me?” She mumbled.  
Geralt hesitated but crouched down beside her.

“What kind of monster is it?”  
“My father.”  
A mix of relieve and curiosity forced Geralt to school his expression.

“Your father surely is human. What makes him a monster?”  
She stared at nothing in particular.  
“I presented a week ago. As an Omega. Now he wants to sell me to the Omega trader who camps by the river.”

Geralt scented the air, finding nothing but deep sorrow clinging to her like a faint mist. Heat had passed unclaimed. It was blessing and curse.  
“Why?”  
“We had a really bad harvest this year, so he needs the money. He says there’s no way he can find me an Alpha dowerless. So, the meat trader it is…”  
She was tearing up again.

Geralt considered all options and decided that he might as well visit the man who bought little girls. Simply out of curiosity of course.  
Having the least common second gender was hard enough in itself. Being an Omega when struggling to survive was most likely a burden almost unbearable. 

“Mhm.” Said the Witcher and nodded. He untied Roach again and headed towards the river.

Night had fallen when Geralt reached a large complex of tents that looked to him more like a circus than a merchant’s camp.  
A large number of horses grazed in dim moonlight and he heard muffled laughter inside. Geralt had to remind himself that whoever was in there, treated human beings like cargo.

A bulky dwarf guarded the entrance.  
“Fuckin hell! A Witcher!”  
Geralt stifled a sigh and tried to look neutral.  
“What are you brutal bastard doin’ here?”  
“I am interested in your master’s wares.”  
A tense moment passed between them.

The dwarf seemed sceptical but let him pass.  
Geralt prepared himself for an imminent attack by several ruthless criminals.

Stepping inside the tent however, was like stepping through a portal into another world.  
The walls were clad in wine red velvet, matching carpets with intricate patterns were only topped by the man who greeted him from something like a throne.  
Said man shuffled through a group of guests surrounding him and he extended one meaty hand. His broad grin seemed to fit. Everything about him was broad: His strides, his chest and his hat. The massive belly was barely contained by billowing silk robes.

“You must be Geralt of Rivia!” He shouted. “We heard that you were close by. Vladislav Kran.”  
They shook hands while the other visitors stared.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of a Prime Alpha’s visit?”  
Geralt smelled that Kran was an Alpha. He enhanced his own scent with spices. 

“Those days are long over.” Said Geralt. “I am looking for a submissive servant. Not a mate.”

Laughter erupted from the fat one.  
“Keep telling yourself that.”  
He patted Geralt’s forearm and lead him to the large table in the tent’s middle.  
“Tonight we play cards, my friend. Gwent. What do you say?”

Geralt was complimented into a chair and served dark stout and olives.  
The other men seemed to leave on a secret signal.

They were alone. Kran sat opposite to him and wiggled excitedly like a child.

“Best of five. You’re my guest. You may begin.” He gestured.

Geralt’s Gwent deck was used and dirty but really good. He had seldom played against someone with a better one. He also happened to genuinely enjoyed the game, so this was a welcome surprise.

It was late at night. No sound came from outside. Geralt didn’t know yet why he was playing. He only knew it was key to leaving this tent unharmed.

He won four out of the five rounds.

“Not only a master of swords, also a master of cards!” Exclaimed Kran overly dramatic while shooting up from his seat to toast to Geralt’s win.  
He downed the better half of his jar and slumped back down.

“Bring the prizes!”  
Geralt braced himself.  
Decades of Gwent had led to many prizes. Some worthless. Some unexpected. But all those years had never come close to this.  
Nothing could’ve prepared him for the two young people being pushed into the tent.

A young man and a young woman, both in red robes but nothing else. Their bare feet almost floating over the soft carpets.  
They kept their gaze averted as Kran focused on them.

“My two most valuable possessions, Witcher.” His tone was suddenly much softer. “Pick whichever you prefer.”

In a matter of seconds, Geralt realized that the only way out of this situation would be to slaughter every single person in the camp. He thought of the village and the bad harvest. He resisted the need to slit Kran’s throat. The only option was to finish this game.  
Getting up slowly and collected, he stepped in front of the girl.

“How old are you?”  
She shot Kran a look.  
“It’s okay, sweetheart. You may talk to the Alpha.”  
“Fourteen, Sir.”  
Fuck.  
He felt pity wash over his features, so he moved on to the male Omega.

“What about you?”  
The young man looked at him in awe.  
“Nineteen. Um, are you a…?”  
Geralt nodded.  
He turned to Kran.

“Nineteen and unbonded?”  
“Oh yes. He’s the apple of my eye.” The trader sounded like the perverted version of a proud father. “I knew he would go up in value the longer I kept him. Beautiful singing voice. Very entertaining.”  
“Why give him away?”  
“I don’t want trouble with a mutant who kills for coin.”  
Kran knew the actual reason for Geralt’s visit then.  
“Mhm.”

Geralt leaned down and guided his nose along the Omega’s jaw.  
The boy trembled. Judging by his scent he was not even close to heat but leaking nonetheless.

“May I add that he has a very tight, untouched hole.”  
Silence.  
Geralt felt helpless for the first time in many years. He once more, paced between the two young Omegas, knowing that only would be saved tonight.

The older one it was.

“Give him something proper to put on. A flimsy bathrobe is not suitable for our path ahead.”

He turned back to the nineteen-year-old.  
“What is your name?”  
“Jaskier.”

♤

About two miles from the village, the river and Vladislav Kran, Geralt turned towards Jaskier for the first time since the tent.

“First he strips you almost bare, then he puts you in ridiculous court jester clothing.”

“Hey! Those are things I picked myself.”

Geralt decided not to comment on that. Instead he stopped Roach and dismounted.

“You’re free to go, Jaskier.” He held out a bundle with bread and some money.

Jaskier’s expression turned into one of utter shock.  
“No.” He whispered. “I’m yours now. I’m not leaving.”

“You belong to no one.”

Jaskier whimpered.  
Geralt waited for it to stop.

“Jaskier, my life is not right for anybody else. Let alone for an unbonded Omega in brightly coloured clothes.”

The Omega sniffled.

“I came to Kran to possibly kill him. I wanted to help all of his ‘possessions’. But I couldn’t. It would’ve put you in more danger. The plan wasn’t to win one of you.”

“And yet, here we are.”

Jaskier showed no fear.  
Geralt allowed himself a proper look at him. The young man was thin, with fair skin and pretty eyes. He wasn’t tall but would produce healthy children in times of war and mayhem. His appearance was a hint of mother nature’s unshaken will to see him claimed, bonded and bred. Even his smell was unfortunately inviting. Being alone in this environment would mean an endless run from his own effect on those around him. Or worse…

Jaskier shivered. It was late. He was exhausted.  
Geralt exhaled audibly and wiped his face.

“It’s too late to find a bed somewhere.” He led Roach into the forest. Jaskier hurried to follow and seemed too hopeful for Geralt’s liking.  
They marched on in silence for nearly an hour before a small clearing opened before them. 

“Light a fire.” Mumbled the Witcher. “I’ll set up the tent.”

Jaskier gathered brush wood and was, to Geralt’s surprise, not useless. Geralt could’ve used magic to ignite the fire in seconds, but seeing the other man do it was infinitely more satisfying.

Later, they sat around the fireplace and gnawed on roasted old bread and some dried meat.

“Why did you leave the other girl behind?” Asked Jaskier with his mouth full.  
Geralt ignored him.  
“Kran will probably sell her soon. I hope whoever buys her, treats her with as much respect as you had for me.”  
Geralt gazed at him over his bread.  
“What makes you think I have any respect for you?”  
Jaskier smiled.  
“I have seen many Alphas come and get Omegas over the months in that camp. Most of them get their cock out right then and there to see if their purchase was even worth the money.”

“I’m not an Alpha. I’m a Witcher.” Geralt’s voice was vibrating low in his chest. “When I was still a boy, they turned me into a mutant, who would be unaffected by second gender. It’s neccessary for my work.”

He could see that Jaskier was somewhat disappointed by his revelation.  
“You are to me.”  
Geralt stilled.  
“Mhm?”

Jaskier came over and sat beside him. He obviously felt strongly about his next words.  
“You saved me, gave me food and you’re listening, no?” Jaskier seemed to cling to the absurd idea that this was his new life. “You’re still an Alpha to me. A big guy who cares.”

“Giving you dry bread isn’t providing. Saving you from certain death isn’t courting. And hearing you talk isn’t listening.”

Jaskier extended his index finger and poked his chest.  
“Listen to this then.”

And he sang. Softly and beautifully.  
It was a song about a white wolf saving his pack as demons closed in on them.  
Geralt couldn’t help but be swept along with the story. It was interesting to be a hero in somebody’s song, showing how others perceived him. For Geralt, all he did was his work. It was clear now, that Jaskier wanted to belong.  
Knowing only the almost damning independence of a Witcher’s life, he wondered what it was like to be owned. What was it, that made Jaskier cling to the idea of them? He also wondered what it would be like to have somebody to call home. 

Much later, they settled in for the night.  
The shelter was barely big enough for two people.  
In this darkness, all that shone were Geralt’s amber eyes as he watched the other one sleep.

♤

Days passed during which they stayed away from the roads. Hunting, walking and sleeping in a rough and barren landscape.

“There’s a larger town that we will reach by tomorrow evening.” Geralt said one night as they had laid down. “I plan to sail to Skellige from there. It is a rough place. Maybe it’s time for us to part, Jaskier.”

“What am I supposed to do? Where should I go?”

“Wherever you like.”

Jaskier moved closer and rested his head against Geralt’s bare chest.

“I like it right here.” He whispered.  
The Witcher’s heart beat much slower than his own. Jaskier listened and looked at Geralt, waiting to be shoved off.  
But it didn’t happen.  
A hand was rested on his head instead.

“I cannot give you all the good things you deserve.” Geralt’s voice sounded different with one of Jaskier’s ears pressed to his ribcage.

“Why do you think I don’t deserve you?”

Geralt thought about it.  
“You deserve safety and somebody who isn’t covered in scars inside and out.”

Turning his face, Jaskier’s breath ghosted over one of the fresher bruises.  
“You mean this one?” He pressed his lips to the soft tissue.  
Geralt gasped in surprise.  
“Or this one here.” The kisses were featherlight. Almost hesitant.  
“Or-.”  
He reached the scar on his face.  
Geralt closed his eyes and Jaskier kissed the fluttering lids.

“They show that you’re made from flesh and blood.”  
Jaskier spoke against the Witcher’s skin and goose bumps formed where his lips caught.  
Both their hearts sped up.  
Geralt scented him almost subconsciously.

“You’re wet.” It wasn’t a question.  
A slow nod. The Omega waited.

“If you are sending me away, I want you to remember me like this. Willing and wet. For you.”  
“Jas.”  
“I’ve never had anyone. But, can I please have you?”

They still breathed the same heated air between them.

Geralt opened his eyes again, and there was something predatory in them he had forgotten existed.  
Jaskier took the hint and untied Geralt’s trousers without breaking eye contact.

His raging erection made Jaskier’s eyes and mouth water.  
Geralt sat up and kissed him. The saliva didn’t bother him, all that mattered was the things he hoped the kiss would tell that he couldn’t.

“You’re huge.”  
“I know. So annoying.” Geralt grinned and mouthed at his jaw while pulling the Omega’s pants down carefully.  
“Fuck…”  
Jaskier was soaking.  
He climbed into Geralt’s lab.  
“See what you did?”  
“Mhmm. Perfect.” 

Geralt didn’t want to hurt him. He doubted he could hold it together much longer, with the needy squirming and Jaskier’s own cock rubbing against himself.  
“Sit down, Jaskier.”  
“But I am.”  
“No. Sit down on my shaft.”  
Jaskier flushed and gaped, so it was on Geralt to lift him off enough to sink into the wet hole that was all his.

Agonizingly slowly, Jaskier took him in.  
“Breathe for me, little one.”  
And Jaskier did.

Fully seated, they stared at each other like they were seeing for the first time.

“You’re inside of me.” Whispered Jaskier more to himself.  
“And-“ Geralt tried to fight the overwhelming urge to prove just how far. “How does that feel?”  
“So fucking good.” Jaskier moved slowly, working Geralt with his insides just right. He was almost too tight. His strained muscles, wide eyes and absolute devotion made Geralt shiver. He couldn’t wait to find out how his body would yield in heat, if he was this eager on a normal day.

“Jas, this is not going to take long.” He managed.  
Jaskier tightened up in affirmation, which made Geralt pull him closer to rut hard and faster.  
“-come inside you?”  
“Where else would you want to?”  
“Right.” Jaskier’s innocence added to the thrill of feeling someone come apart for the first time.

When he so much as touched Jaskier’s strained rim, he keened and tipped over the edge. Shaking thighs, he rode out the earth-shattering orgasm and felt Geralt release as his mind went blank.

Their embrace was loosened as Geralt laid him down by his side.  
They were both panting, but where Jaskier smiled, Geralt looked at him with mild concern.

“Are you alight?”

“Never tell me again that you’re not my Alpha. Or that I should leave. I have seen loads of people do it. You just made love like your life depended upon it.”

“Maybe it did.” He grunted and a grin tucked at his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very welcome and appreciated ♥


End file.
